


Hot meeting before work

by Psykfall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykfall/pseuds/Psykfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has work later but decides to meet up with his secret lover Aomine for some hot action in the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot meeting before work

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, please don't hit me with a chair or something, but this is my first try in writing something like this and... Yeah. It's not very long but I still hope you can enjoy it to some extent~ ( ; ^ ω ^)

The sheets were sticking to his sweaty body. The air was thick and smelled like sex and the room filled with husky moans. 

“A-Aominecchi… Harder…” the young blond pleaded between moans, grasping onto the slightly taller males shoulders. His voice was filled with lust, making his blue haired lover go crazy. 

Listening to the weak command, Aomine thrust his cock deeper and harder into Kises’s ass, making him a moaning mess. His lips found the blond’s and captured them in a sloppy, wet kiss. Two hands found their way into his already messy dark hair, making it even messier. 

“Mnh..! Haah… S-so good, Aomi-aah-cchi!”

Aomine gripped Kise’s thighs, digging his fingers deep in the flesh. Low, breathy moans as he plunged into the blond’s hot cavern escaped his parted lips. He could feel how his lover clenched down on his cock, a sign that he was close to orgasm. Oh no, he was not coming just yet! Not it Aomine was the one to decide!

The dark skinned boy grabbed the base of Kise’s rock hard cock. A small, devilish grin spread across his lips. Kise gasped loudly from the touch and looked at his former team mate with a flushed face and teary eyes.

“N-no! Please…Aominecchi..” he said lowly with a whiny undertone. He wanted to come so bad! Knowing that he wasn’t allowed to come was painful yet arousing. When he first started seeing Aomine like this in secret he never thought he would actually like being slightly dominated. That wasn’t even in the blond’s vocabulary.

“Not..yet” Aomine said in a low, raspy voice as he kept his eyes on the blond mess beneath him, making Kise shiver. It was something about his voice that made him melt like butter left in the sun for too long.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t take it anymore” he continued, thrusting as deep into Kise’s ass as he could. The hot, moist cavern surrounding his cock clenched down even more around him, sending him very close to his own orgasm. 

The moans from Kise became louder the deeper Aomine forced himself. The blond rolled his eyes back and turned his head to the side, a string of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto the pillow. When that special spot hidden deep inside him was hit, he widened his eyes and arched his back. Gripping Aomine’s hair he moaned out loudly.  
Aomine grinned to himself, knowing that he hit what he was looking for. The moans rolling of Kise’s plump lips were absolutely to die for right now and the face he was making was just perfect. He could kill to have this on film so he could watch it again and again!

“You like that, don’t you?” he said lowly and leaned down to the blond, nibbling his bottom lip lightly before continuing. “Right…there? Hm?”

“Haah..! Y-yes! Oh God! P-please…” Kise cried, looking into Aomine’s blue eyes. The look he was given almost sent him over the edge, but Aomine was determined to make the blond come first.

The hand that was gripping Kise’s dripping cock eased a little and started to jerk him off in the same pace as he was moving his hips. The sensation of finally having his cock tended to for real was too much for the blond at this time. He tightly wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, moaning shallowly into his ear.

“Co-coming.. I’m com- Da-Daiki-! Aah!” 

Arching his back from the bed, Kise dug his fingers into Aomine’s hair and jerked his head back, clenching his eyes together as his mind went totally blank from ecstasy.  
Hearing his name uttered like that and seeing Kise’s face when he came all over his own stomach and chest, covering Aomine’s hand in warm, sticky semen was too much for him. Despite seeing this so many times it always sent him over the edge. Always.

Aomine leaned down and hid his face in Kise’s sweaty neck, hearing him moan breathily in his ear. He thrust hard a few more times before coming to a halt deep inside the blond, who still had his fingers tangled up in his hair. Beneath him he could feel Kise squirm around a little as his semen filled him up.

They were both still for a few minutes, Aomine tiredly hovering over Kise with sweat dripping down his forehead. When the slightly taller of the two caught his breath he pushed himself up a bit and pulled his cock out from the blond, making the sticky juices slowly seep out.

Collapsing next to his secret lover, Aomine absently ran a hair through Kise’s hair and was rewarded with a tired smile. No one said anything for a long while, but the first one to say something was Kise.

“Do you expect me to go to work like this?” he asked with a smile gracing his perfect lips, making him even more beautiful than he already was.  
Aomine just grinned and ruffled that blond mess around even more before pulling Kise close to him, back facing him. He kissed his neck softly which made the blond model shiver lightly.

“No” he simply said with a smile and nuzzled his face Kise’s neck. He could hear his lover let out a small laugh and shake his head lightly. They both knew he wouldn’t go to work like this.


End file.
